ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
All Seven Princesses Saved (Epilogue)
With two Unversed monsters destroyed, Ella reunited with Kit and Kiva's confidence to be a new Keyblade Master, Ratchet and the gang are ready to head back to the starship. Aqua: I am interested to hear what Master Yen Sid has to say. Mind if I come along? Ventus: Hang on. I'm coming too. Kiva: Okay. Ella: Thanks again for everything. Even to you too, Reia. Reia: Huh, why me? I-- No, it's Kiva you should be thankful for. Kiva: No problem. Ella: I know.. I'm greatful for Kiva, but...it's you I am trully thankful for, Reia. Reia: Why? Kiva: Because, well.... Ella: Because you follow the same advice my mother taught to me too. You show patience and kindness to Kiva like a sister, and I truly respect you for that, Reia. Your brother will be proud, for what you have become. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: You're right. I know this new knowledge will definitely help us fight Zemo. Kiva: Yep. Reia: Okay, let's get going. Kiva: Alright. - The gang traveled back to the Mysterious Tower and explained what happened. Yen Sid: I see. Then Zemo is the one responsible. Kiva: Yeah. Yen Sid: Kiva, I have prepared the Mark of Mastery exam for you. Terra: But sir, what is she going to do in this exam? Kiva: I'm wondering about that, too. Yen Sid: Zemo has planned to conquer Earth with a force that is beyond his control. Ratchet: Like the Unversed.. Kiva: Yeah.. Yen Sid: This is your exam for the Mark of Mastery - Find Zemo and arrest him. He will stand trial for his crime. Terra and the 2nd Galactic Republic will aid you in your quest. This is not the quest for vengence, but a quest of the heart. Complete this task and return here safely and I will name you a true master. Kiva: Thank you, Yen Sid. Ventus: Wow.. A Keyblade Master.. Aqua: Very interesting... Yen Sid: Your task begins in Hill Valley. Ratchet: I wonder how Pocahontas is doing..? Yen Sid: I understand. Kiva, this decision is up to you. Kiva: Well, we should check on Pocahontas first. Then, we'll head over to Hill Valley to begin my exam. Yen Sid: Very well, Kiva. I will leave it to you. Kiva: Thank you, Yen Sid. - The gang teleported back to the starship and make their way back to Village of the Winds. During the trip, Reia keeps thinking when is the good time to read the letter Kiva gave to Skipper. Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Hello, Kiva. What seems to be the problem? Kiva: No problem. Reia: I see.. Kiva: Before I head over so me and Terra can have our privacy, what did the letter said? Reia: Alright.. You have waited this long, so it's time you know the truth. "I was sent from the future to protect someone in the past. I learned my lesson about the effects of time-travel. The only reason why I chose to protect her is because I don't want her suffer the same fate as I did. Nor does Terra, a boy who is needed her guidance, or anyone she meets. I can't alter her destiny, that will be disasterous.. I already know she can become the greatest Keyblade wielder the universe has ever seen. Please, watch over Kiva." Kiva: Gosh... I understand now, Reia. Reia: Now you know why I came to the past - to let you become the warrior you are today. And, on this day, you can go beyond a warrior. Kiva: Totally. Reia: The trail to the Keyblade Master rank will begin after we help Pocahontas. And...there's something I want to show you. I learned something back in Spirit Mountain. Kiva: Okay, what's that? - Reia stands back, concentrates on her spiritual energy and summons Kiva's mom and dad. Kiva: Mom...? Dad...? Lisa: Yes, our dear daughter. It is us. Kiva: I'm so happy to see you two! Kyle: And us too. We can feel Reia's energy to let us speak to you. Lisa: And let us feel in this state. Reia: Kiva, you missed them so much. Try hugging them. - Feeling crying so suddenly, Kiva hugged her parents in a reunion well rewarded. Kiva: It's like I haven't hug both of you all those years... Kyle: We are very proud of you. Kiva: Thanks, Mom and Dad. - Suddenly, Kyle and Lisa are starting to disappear. Kiva: Wait.. Can I see you again? Lisa: Just ask Reia and you shall recieve another call to us. Kiva: Why can't I see you all the time? Kyle: The spiritual energy only flows to Reia and lets it flow through her mind, not her heart. Lisa: That is the major difference. Kiva: I... I understand. Kyle: Stay strong, my daughter. Lisa: Whenever we go, we are always with you. - Both Kyle and Lisa disappeared and Reia regain her senses. Kiva: Thank you, Reia. Reia: Heh... Sure. I..want to surprise you with this new ability. Kiva: And you did, Reia. Reia: I..don't know what to say next.. Kiva: Well... Reia: I understand. If you-- - Kiva hugs Reia one last time for everything she has done for her. Kiva: Thank you, Reia, for everything. Reia: My dear sister... Kiva: You too, sis. - Reia hugs back at Kiva, knowing that she is being there for her. Reia: Thank you... I know that you will complete the Mark of Mastery with flying colors. Kiva: That's right. Reia: I'll be helping the captain for a while. You're free to spend time with Terra as you wish. Kiva: Okay, Reia. - Kiva goes back to the guest room, where Terra is waiting for her. She suddenly sees the small box opened. Kiva: Terra.. The small box, it opened! Terra: Don't worry about it. I want to surprise you. - Kiva looks into the opened small box and it is revealed to be a new sparkling bow with the team symbol attached to it. Kiva: Oh my gosh... This is wonderful! Terra: Since we are having adventures together for a while, I thought I crafted the adjustment attached to this bow. Kiva: Thank you, Terra, my love.. - Kiva suddenly has to use the restroom. Kiva: Excuse me, I have to use the restroom. Terra: Sure. It's near the game quarters, then turn right. The showers are in there as well. Kiva: Okay, Terra. Thanks for showing me the way, my love. Terra: Anytime. - As Kiva headed for the restroom, Terra takes a very small box from his pocket and opens it. It is revealed to be a wedding ring. Terra: Maybe someday...when Zemo is captured.. - Terra's plan to propose Kiva will have to wait for a very good reason. Terra closed the box as the episode ends. Category:Scenes